Jayfeather's Gone Twoleg!: Feather in the Wind
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: *Sequel to Learning of Who I am Not, set after The Last Hope* Jayfeather had forgotten about Autumn for quite some time, until he finds the mysterious stone that once turned him Twoleg. He pays Autumn a visit, only to find that she has moved on and is with some other guy that reminds him of a certain someone. Will Jayfeather be able to win Autumn back?
1. Allegiances

**So, here are the allegiances for this story. Remember, this is set after _The Last Hope_!**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**_ThunderClan  
_Leader: **Bramblestar(brown tabby tom with amber eyes {9 lives})  
**Deputy: **Squirrelflight (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)  
**Apprentice: **Snowpaw  
**Medicine**** Cat: **Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blue eyes)  
**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Ambersky (gray she-cat with amber eyes)  
**Warriors:  
**Mousewhisker (Gray-and-white tom)  
**Apprentice:** Seedpaw  
Brackenfur (Golden brown tabby tom)  
Cloudtail (Long-haired white tom with blue eyes)  
Brightheart (White she-cat with ginger patches)  
Thornclaw (Golden brown tabby tom)  
Cherrypit (ginger she-cat)  
**Apprentice: **Lilypaw  
Moleclaw (brown and cream tom)  
**Apprentice: **Dewpaw  
Leafpool (Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)  
Spiderleg (Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes)  
Birchfall (Light brown tabby tom)  
Whitewing (White she-cat with green eyes)  
Berrynose (Cream colored tom)  
Hazeltail (Small Gray-and-white she-cat)  
Cinderheart (Gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (Golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Foxleap (Reddish tabby tom)  
Icecloud (White she-cat)  
Toadstep (Black and white tom)  
Rosepetal (cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (Dark brown she-cat)  
Blossomfall (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat)  
Bumblestripe (Very pale gray tom with black stripes)  
Ivypool (Silver and white tabby she-cat with darker blue eyes)  
**Apprentices:**  
Dewpaw ( dark gray tom with amber eyes)  
Snowpaw (white tom with amber-yellow eyes)  
Lilypaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)  
Seedpaw (pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes)  
**Queens**  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits)  
**Kits:**  
Sunkit (pale ginger tom with blue eyes)  
Duskkit (dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes)  
**Elders:  
**Graystripe (Long-haired gray tom)  
Dustpelt (Dark brown tabby tom)  
Sandstorm (Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)  
Millie (Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

_**WindClan  
**_**Leader:** Onestar (brown tabby tom {7 lives})  
**Deputy:** Whitetail (small white she-cat)  
**Medicine cat: **Kestrelflight (mottled gray tom)  
**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Blackpaw  
**Warriors:  
**Crowfeather (dark gray tom)  
Owlwhisker (light brown tabby tom)  
Nightcloud (black she-cat)  
Gorsetail (very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes)  
**Apprentice:** Wingpaw  
Weaselfur (ginger tom with white paws)  
Harespring – brown and white tom  
Leaftail– dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws  
**Apprentice:** Skypaw  
Heathertail (light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)  
Sedgewhisker (light brown tabby she-cat)  
Swallowtail – (dark gray she-cat)  
Whiskernose (light brown tom with amber eyes)  
Furzepelt (gray and white she-cat)  
Boulderstrike (large pale gray tom)  
**Apprentices:**  
Blackpaw (dark gray tabby tom)  
Wingpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)  
Skypaw (pale gray tom with blue eyes)  
**Queens:  
**Sunstrike (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)  
**Kits:**  
Dawnkit (brown tabby she-cat)  
Pondkit (dark brown tabby tom)  
Graykit (gray tabby tom)  
**Elders:  
**Webfoot dark gray tabby tom  
Tornear (tabby tom)

_**ShadowClan  
**_**Leader: **Blackstar (large white tom with black paw {3 lives})  
**Deputy:** Tawnypelt (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)  
**Medicine cat:** Frostwind (gray tabby she-cat with white chest and paws)  
**Warriors:**  
Toadfoot (dark brown tom)  
Applefur (mottled brown she-cat)  
Crowfrost (black and white tom)  
**Apprentice:** Larkpaw  
Ratscar (brown tom with long scar across his back)  
**Apprentice:** Ashpaw  
Snowbird (pure white she-cat)  
**Apprentice:** Morningpaw  
Owlclaw (light brown tabby tom)  
**Apprentice:** Shadepaw  
Shrewfoot (gray she-cat with black feet)  
**Apprentice:** Spookpaw  
Scorchfur (dark gray tom)  
Tigerheart (dark brown tabby tom)  
Dawnpelt (cream furred she-cat)  
Pinenose (black she-cat)  
Ferretclaw (cream and gray tom)  
Starlingwing (ginger tom)  
Kinkfur (tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles)  
Ivytail (black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat)  
**Apprentices:  
**Larkpaw (gray she-cat)  
Ashpaw (gray she-cat with darker tail)  
Morningpaw (gray tabby she-cat)  
Shadepaw (black tom)  
Spookpaw (dark brown tom with fur that sticks out at odd angles)  
**Queens**  
Olivenose (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
**Kits:**  
Yewkit (gray tabby tom)  
Greenkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
**Elders:  
** Snaketail (dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail)  
Whitewater (white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye)  
Rowanclaw (ginger tom with amber eyes)

_**RiverClan  
**_**Leader: **Mistystar (gray she-cat with blue eyes {6 lives})  
**Deputy:** Reedwhisker (black tom)  
**Medicine Cat:** Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)  
**Warriors**  
Minfur (light gray tabby tom)  
Pebblefoot (mottled gray tom)  
**Apprentice:** Dashpaw  
Mallownose (light brown tabby tom)  
**Apprentice:** Sorrelpaw  
Robinwing (tortoiseshell and white tom)  
**Apprentice:** Turtlepaw  
Petalfur (gray and white she-cat)  
**Apprentice:** Thornpaw  
Grasspelt (light brown tom)  
Troutclaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)  
Mossystep (brown and white she-cat)  
Rushfoot (light brown tabby tom)  
Hollowflight (dark gray tabby tom)  
Duskfur (brown tabby she-cat)  
Apprentices:  
Dashpaw (pale brown tabby tom)  
Sorrelpaw (brown tabby she-cat)  
Turtlepaw (tortoiseshell tom)  
Thornpaw (dark brown tabby tom)  
**Queens**  
Icewing (white she-cat with blue eyes)  
**Kits:**  
Palekit (gray and white she-cat)  
Cloudkit (white tom)  
Seakit (gray tom)  
**Elders  
**Dapplenose (mottled gray she-cat)  
Pouncetail (ginger and white tom)  
Mosspelt (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)  
Graymist (pale gray tabby she-cat)

_**Cats Outside of Clans  
**_Smoky (muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace)  
Floss (small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace)


	2. 1: Deja Vu

**Hi guys! I know this took _FOREVER_, but its finally out...The Learning of Who I am Not sequel! Enjoy!**

**_Sadly, I do not own Warriors. If I did, I probably would've made Autumn a cat, and made her be Jayfeather's mate...but that's besides the point!_**

**Chapter One: Deja Vu**

* * *

Jayfeather paced along the familiar stoney floor of the medicine den. Amberpaw was sorting through the herb store, pawing the old, dried out ones aside. Amberpaw was almost ready to receive her full Medicine Cat name; Jayfeather wouldn't live forever.

"Jayfeather!" Amberpaw called as she squeezed out of the herb store. "I'm done."

The gray tabby tom nodded his head. "Alright, what do we need more of?"

Amberpaw stood silent for a moment. "Uh...we definitely need more catmint before leaf-fall is over, and we need some more marigold and watermint."

"Well, it's getting late now," Jayfeather sighed. "The first thing tomorrow, we'll collect some more catmint, watermint and marigold. Tonight, we have to go to the Moonpool."

Amberpaw excitedly hopped out of the medicine den, whisking her way towards the bramble entrance. _It's about time she receives her full name. _Jayfeather thought, almost proud at the thought of conducting his first ceremony. The blind tom cast his cloudy blue gaze at Briarlight. "You can manage to look after the den tonight, right?"

Jayfeather heard her shuffling in her nest. "Of course, you've got nothing to worry about Jayfeather. I'll see you when you two get back," Briarlight responded.

The gray tom dipped his head and padded through the bramble screen. He crossed the clearing, catching up to Amberpaw. "In the name of StarClan, hurry it up, Jayfeather! You're moving as slow as a turtle!"

"Well excuse me for aging, Amberpaw," Jayfeather retorted. Amberpaw scampered out of the entrance and made her way along the familiar path to the Moonpool. Jayfeather followed not to far behind.

Soon, the terrain became rocky under paw, and Jayfeather could smell the familiar scent of fresh water. He and Amberpaw padded down the spiraling path, dimpled with the pawsteps of ancient cats that walked long before him. Amberpaw came to the edge of the pool, staring down into its sparkling depths. Jayfeather took a seat beside her, neatly curling his tail over his paws. A gust of wind brought the scent of Kestrelflight and his apprentice, Blackpaw; they were the medicine cats of WindClan. Along with them was Frostwind, medicine cat of ShadowClan.

"Hi Frostwind!" Amberpaw called a greeting to the gray and white she-cat. "How are things in ShadowClan?"

"Hello Amberpaw," Frostwind settled beside her. "Things are fine in ShadowClan."

Jayfeather dipped his head to her. "Good to hear that." Kestrelflight and Blackpaw settled beside the blind gray tom. Jayfeather nodded his head in greeting.

"Hey, where's Willowshine?" Blackpaw asked.

Pawsteps pounded the rock trail above, and Jayfeather could hear panting. "I-I'm sorry I'm late!" Willowshine apologized as she settled next to Blackpaw. "A WindClan patrol had stopped me. We can start now."

Jayfeather stood to his paws. "Before we do," he mewed and turned his head to look at Amberpaw. "I would like to give Amberpaw her full medicine cat name."

Jayfeather could feel pride and confidence roll off of Amberpaw like waves of water. The gray she-cat stood to her paws and gazed at her mentor.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," Jayfeather mewed as Amberpaw's eyes grew wider. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

"When do I get my full name, Kestrelflight?" Blackpaw whined as his gray mentor hushed him. Jayfeather continued. "Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Amberpaw drew in a breath. "I-I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Amberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ambersky," Jayfeather meowed. "StarClan honors your honesty and selflessness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

"Ambersky! Ambersky!" Blackpaw chanted from his seat beside Kestrelflight.

"Congratulations Ambersky," Frostwind purred. Willowshine nodded. "You deserve it."

The excitement died down, and they all touched their noses to the shimmering surface of the Moonpool.

* * *

Jayfeather led the newly named Ambersky back to camp. StarClan hadn't prophesied anything significant, so Jayfeather wasn't worrying too much. He must've made a wrong turn because the two medicine cats were in the middle of the forest. Ambersky sighed. "Jayfeather, I think you got us lost."

Jayfeather snorted. "Oh sure, blame the blind tom."

Annoyance rolled off of Ambersky. Jayfeather sighed and continued to pad deeper into the forest. "Jayfeather, you're going the wrong way!"

Jayfeather knew that camp was in the opposite direction, but something felt painfully familiar about this landscape. Jayfeather slowly padded around the forest, until he came to the edge of a tunnel entrance.

"Jayfeather? What are you doing?" Ambersky's mew sounded from behind him. Jayfeather's tail twitched. "Can you find camp from here, Ambersky?"

Ambersky tilted her head to the side. "I'm pretty sure...why?"

"Just go on ahead without me," Jayfeather mewed to his apprentice. "I...I need to see something."

Ambersky thought of a good retort; _You're blind, how can you see something? _she wanted to say, but she held her tongue. "Alright..." Ambersky turned tail and started making her way back to camp.

Jayfeather carefully entered the gaping mouth of the cave entrance. The blind gray tom padded alongside the wall of the cave, making sure he wouldn't run into any dead ends.

Suddenly, a soft light glowed just bright enough for Jayfeather to "see" it. This felt oddly familiar...

_Do you wish to become human?_

The blind gray medicine cat stepped a few paces backward, his fur standing on end. He had been here before. He had become human before. He had left a good friend behind. Now, what was her name...?

_M-my name's Autumn._

A pang of guilt and sadness washed through him. The blind tom had fallen for the sweet Twoleg girl, and had forgotten about her quite a while ago. Since Ambersky had become his apprentice, he had forgotten all about Autumn.

_Maybe, _Jayfeather reasoned inwardly. _Maybe I should go visit her._

And with that thought, Jayfeather stepped forward and touched his nose to the glowing white stone. A cold wing blasted his fur flat to his frame, sending chills down his spine. He started to feel dizzy and he collapsed to the ground, blackness slamming down on his vision.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are very much appreciated. They help me update faster and the motivate me. If you haven't read Learning of Who I am Not, I can't guarantee that you'll get what I was talking about in this.**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**

**~Xelaric the Nobody  
**


	3. 2: Lead the Way

**Such nice reviews :) Sorry I haven't updated for a little while. I wanted to get this out earlier, but school work and stuff has been preventing me form doing so. I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

_**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I don't own **_**Warri****ors**_**. I seriously wish I did.**_

**Chapter Two: Lead the Way  
**

* * *

Ambersky glanced warily at her blind mentor before turning and padding away from him. The gray she-cat flicked her ears in confusion. _What could Jayfeather possibly check in a dark tunnel? _Ambersky mused. _It's not like he can_ see_ anything in there anyways._

The medicine cat apprentice padded through the bramble entrance to camp, dipping her head to Cherrypit and Hazeltail. The mottled gray and white senior warrior titled her head at Ambersky. "Where's Jayfeather?"

Ambersky shrugged as she flicked her ear. "Don't know. He claimed he needed to check something in the tunnels." Suddenly, pounding pawsteps could be heard from across the clearing, and they grew louder. Ambersky turned to see Jayfeather's golden-pelted brother, Lionblaze. The golden warrior's eyes panted as he slowed near Ambersky. "The _tunnels_? Are you a _stupid furball_?!" Lionblaze spat at the medicine cat apprentice.

Ambersky was taken aback. Why had he insulted the medicine cat apprentice? The gray she-cat let out a defensive hiss. "What in StarClan's name are you mewing about?!"

Hazeltail paced forward, standing next to Ambersky. "Lionblaze, she doesn't know about what ha-" Lionblaze growled at Hazeltail. "I _don't_ care! We have to find him!" The golden senior warrior swung his head to face Ambersky. "Lead me to where you left him. _Now_."

_Someone's bossy, _Ambersky flicked her tail in annoyance. "Fine. Come with me." Ambersky lead Lionblaze out of the entrance and into the moonlit forest. They walked in silence, as Ambersky remembered the path she took from the tunnel's entrance. The undergrowth started to seem slightly familiar, and soon enough, the two ThunderClan cats slowed their pace to look upon the gaping mouth of the tunnel.

"Not again," Lionblaze groaned, worry lacing his mew.

"Lionblaze, I have no idea what you are so worked up about," Ambersky mewed impatiently. "Would you mind telling me?"

Lionblaze didn't even look at her. "No time," he mewed anxiously. "I'll tell you after." And with that, his golden pelt was swallowed by the darkness of the gaping mouth of tunnel. Ambersky was about to spring in after him, but she thought better of it. The gray she-cat sat near the entrance of the tunnel, acting as a guard.

Lionblaze swung his head from left to right in the darkness, opening his mouth to try and catch the faintest scent of his brother. After last time, he promised himself that he would protect his brother at all costs; but look what he let slip through his paws now. Lionblaze quickened his pace as he caught a faint wisp of Jayfeather's scent. The golden tom slid on a bunch of tiny pebbles, causing him to crash into a rock wall; a dead end.

Lionblaze grunted in frustration as he shook his pelt out, causing the tiny pebbles to shower down on him. He gingerly tested out his paws, making sure he wasn't hurt. He then flattened his ears against his head; Lionblaze knew that his brother was missing.

Again.

Despite the aching in his paws and legs, he bolted out of the tunnel and into the moonlit forest. He howled in frustration as he broke out of the entrance, skidded to a stop and panted. Lionblaze hung his broad head in shame.

Leaves rustled as Ambersky padded towards him. "Uh, Lionblaze?"

"_What_?" Lionblaze met her soft amber stare with a menacing hiss. The medicine cat apprentice flinched, but remained calm. "If you don't mind, would you tell me what happened to Jayfeather before?"

Lionblaze made himself comfortable in the grass. "Well, about two green-leaf's ago, Jayfeather disappeared for a full moon. No cat knew what to do, because he had been gone for so long. We all thought he died or was killed by a rival Clan."

Guilt weighed in Ambersky's stomach like a stone. "I'm sorry, Lionblaze. If I had known-"

"No, it's not your fault," Lionblaze sighed as he cut her off. He rose to his paws and shook his pelt out again. "Let's get back to camp and let Bramblestar know."

Ambersky watched helplessly as Lionblaze started to pad back to camp, tail dragging and ears flat. The gray she-cat trotted behind him, both of the ThunderClan cats walking to camp in silence. The two cats entered the camp and silently made their way to Bramblestar's den. Lionblaze tensed and clsoed his eyes. "Bramblestar, are you awake?"

"I am now," replied a low, groggy voice. Leaves rustled and Ambersky guessed that Bramblestar was grooming himself. "Come in."

Lionblaze hesitantly padded forward with Ambersky at his flank. The two of them sat down in front of the dark tabby leader. Bramblestar's amber eyes grazed over them. "Well?"

"Bramblestar," Ambersky mewed quietly. "Jayfeather is missing."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**I know Jayfeather wasn't in this chapter, but I promise you that he will be put in the next chapter! So, did you guys enjoy? :) I hope you did. Things will pick up next chapter, I promise all of you. And a leaving a review wouldn't hurt :)**

**Thanks for reading, and until next time!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	4. 3: You Again

**Hey there again! :) Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows! Here's another installment of Feather in the Wind. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Warriors, _sadly. But, I'm letting you all know that there's a new book coming out called _Warriors: Dawn of the Clans, The Sun Trail _telling the story of how the Clans all started! Anyways, enjoy!_  
**

**Chapter Three: You Again**

* * *

Jayfeather awoke, his neck stiff and his back sore. He sat up, twisting his head from side to side to stretch out his neck. The blind tom reached his paw to the back of his neck. Jayfeather knitted his brow. How in the name of StarClan...

Jayfeather slowly realized that he was a Twoleg...er, human again. He leaned one hand on a cold stone wall and rose to his feet. Hitting his head on the roof of the cave, he dizzily sat back down. He leaned his back against the cave wall and drew in a sigh; maybe it was a bad idea to come and pay Autumn a visit. But then again, if he got to see Autumn again, it would numb some of the ache in his heart.

Jayfeather guessed that it was still night time since a cool breeze stirred the trees and the birds were silent. He poked his head outside and suddenly, the darkness lifted from his vision. In front of him stood the starry outline of Yellowfang. The neko tossed his head back and groaned. "What in the name of StarClan is it _now_, Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang glared at him harshly. "Respect your elders." Then she mumbled about no-good, rude youngsters as she leaped onto a very large rock. Jayfeather crossed his arms. "What is _so_ important?"

The matted old tabby sighed as she flicked her ears. "Jayfeather, if I were you I would turn back and go home."

Jayfeather flattened his ears against his head and quirked an eyebrow. "And why would I want to do that? I came here on _purpose_. I _want _to see Autumn again."

"That's the problem," Yellowfang hissed. "You are going to get too attached to that female Twoleg. You won't ever want to go home!"

Jayfeather hissed back at her. "I will _not _get too attached to Autumn! And since when do you care about my social life? You are obviously not my mother!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Jayfeather," Yellowfang growled. "Bad things will come your way."

Darkness slammed down on Jayfeather's vision as Yellowfang faded into the night. _Bad things will come my way? _Jayfeather asked himself. Maybe Yellowfang was just messing with him. With that, he shrugged it off and stood up. It felt weird standing on two paws...er, feet. The blind neko walked out of the cave, and into the forest. Said neko stumbled around until he smelled something very familiar.

Jasmine flowers.

_"What's on my head?" Jayfeather demanded._

_Autumn let herself laugh a bit. "It's just a jasmine flower. Relax!"_

_Jayfeather crossed his arms. "Just a jasmine flower, huh?" He reached for the flower and gently grabbed it. He beckoned Autumn closer and tried to put it in her hair, but he couldn't see where he was placing it. Autumn guided his hand and then, he retreated it._

Jayfeather twitched his tail. _Then the willow tree must be around here somewhere,_ he mused, trying to find said willow tree.

After some more stumbling and tripping over roots, Jayfeather finally found the willow tree. He allowed himself a small smile as he clambered up onto the lowest branch. The gray neko leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and suddenly he felt tired. _Alright, maybe a quick nap would do me some good._

He allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off.

Jayfeather opened his eyes to a large Twoleg den made out of red stone. There was a rather large rectangular garden out in the front. Cut outs in the walls of the den were filled with the same shiny, clear substance that humans put in the walls. But this den didn't look like any ordinary Twoleg den. Young Twolegs, not quite adults nor kits, were swarming the pathways and entrances to the den. They all chattered and buzzed amongst themselves, and by looking at their expressions, Jayfeather could tell that they were happy.

"Briley, wait up!"

The gray neko turned his head in the voice's direction, although the voice wasn't calling for him. That voice he knew so well...it was unmistakeable. He knew the voice belonged to her.

Autumn came into Jayfeather's view, but she looked different than she had last time. The glasses on her face were gone, and her dark ginger hair was now pin straight. Autumn had also grown a bit taller. But that's not what bothered Jayfeather.

Autumn walked up to a male Twoleg...human, with shadowy black hair and bright hazel eyes that looked almost amber. His skin was stark white, and his face expressed no emotion. The bubbly girl embraced the mysterious character, who continued to stare on with an empty hazel-amber stare. Jayfeather was too far away to hear anymore of the conversation between the two of them. But just as Briley and Autumn were about to join the rest of their peers and enter the building, Briley turned his head to face the confused neko. Briley's lips curled into a venomous smile, his empty hazel-amber finally showing emotion. The pupils of Briley's eyes dilated to the tiniest sliver of black and Jayfeather swore that he let out a menacing hiss.

The blind neko awoke with a start, his forehead drenched in cold sweat. Jayfeather shook his head to rid his mind of the sinister look on the one named "Briley". Jayfeather sat upright, letting out a deep breath. _Thank StarClan that was only a dream, _Jayfeather sighed inwardly.

He perked up as he heard leaves and grass rustling somewhere in front of him. Curiosity poked at his mind and he hopped down from his branch. The sound of rustling leaves drew nearer. The willow leaves brushed aside, and a tiny gasp could be heard. Jayfeather's ear twitched, and he froze up.

The figure before him took a cautious step forward. "J-jay?" The voice stammered as if it was unsure and frightened.

Jayfeather's clouded blue eyes widened.

It was that same voice that brought back a string of memories. It was that same voice that haunted his very dreams.

But most importantly, it was her voice.

_Autumn's _voice.

"Autumn," Jayfeather breathed.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**GAAAHHH This was short! :'c I'm sorry this took a bit longer than usual. Writer's block came to plague my mind when I got to the part about Jayfeather's dream.**

**But anyways, _who_ is this Briley character? Who do you think he is? If you think you have a clue as to who he might be, leave a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading, I really really appreciate it!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	5. 4: How?

**Hello my lovelies! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, they mean so much to me :) ****As for the guesses, I'm not saying any of them are right or wrong, so you'll just have to find out who Briley is in future chapters...ON WITH THE STORY :D**

_**Disclaimer: I'm broke, do you seriously think I own **_**Warriors_?_**

**Chapter 4: How?  
**

* * *

Bramblestar's eyes widened and then his brow slanted downwards. The tabby leader unsheathed his claws, working them in and out of his mossy nest. His amber stare grazed over the two cats in front of him. He rose from his sitting position. "Where did you last see him?"

"I...I saw him go into one of the tunnels," Ambersky stammered. "But Lionblaze and I just checked the tunnel he went into, and he wasn't there."

"You mouse brain! Haven't you heard the story about Jayfeather?!" Bramblestar hissed, stalking up to Ambersky so that he was in her face. Lionblaze stuck a paw in between the petrified medicine cat apprentice and the furious leader. "She didn't know, Bramblestar," Lionblaze quietly hissed at his leader. "I told her on the way back."

Bramblestar backed away slightly, lashing his tail. "I'll send out a search party for him in the morning. I don't know where Jayfeather could've run off to, but I intend on finding out soon." The tabby tom swished his tail in dismissal and the two cats padded out of their leader's den. Guilt weighed in Ambersky's stomach again. She rose her head to meet Lionblaze's amber gaze. "This is all my fault, Lionblaze! If I had known what happened all those seasons ago-"

Lionblaze rose his tail to silence her. "It's not your fault, Ambersky," Lionblaze sighed. "Bramblestar or I should've told you ahead of time, but it slipped my mind. His disappearance is partially my fault. Don't lose too much sleep over this; we'll find Jayfeather soon."

Ambersky nodded but wasn't reassured. She sighed and trotted over to the medicine den. She reminded herself to check on Dovewing and Cinderheart in the morning, as they were queens. Ambersky slipped in between the lichen curtain and into her den. To Ambersky's relief, Briarlight was fast asleep in her nest. The gray she-cat sank into her nest, rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Ambersky awoke to Briarlight prodding her side. "Amberpaw, where's Jayfeather?" Briarlight flicked her ear in perplexity. Ambersky jerked her head up quickly, tossing her head side to side to look for Jayfeather, but that's when she remembered that Jayfeather had gone missing on the way back from the Moonpool. "It's Amber_sky_ now." The young she-cat stood up and shook the scraps of moss out of her fur, ignoring Briarlight's question.

"Ambersky?" she heard Briarlight call after her as she walked out of the den with borage in her mouth. Ambersky reached the nursery and blinked as the dim light threw off her vision for a few moments. Cinderheart purred a greeting. "Good morning, Amberpaw."

Ambersky dropped the borage. "My name's Ambersky now, Cinderheart."

Cinderheart purred again as her kits scrambled into a sitting position to look up at Ambersky. "Congratulations then, Ambersky." The gray medicine cat nodded her head in thanks and pushed the borage towards the gray queen. "This is to help your milk come."

Just as Ambersky turned to leave, Cinderheart tilted her head at the medicine cat apprentice. "Is something wrong, Ambersky?" Ambersky stopped and glanced at Cinderheart over her shoulder. "...No. I'm fine, Cinderheart." Cinderheart's blue gaze hardened at Ambersky; she knew something was up. "You aren't fooling me with that, Ambersky," Cinderheart mewed softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Ambersky decided there was no getting out of the situation, so she turned around and sat in front of the gray queen. "It's Jayfeather," Ambersky meowed, almost inaudibly. "He's...He went missing last night on our trip back from the Moonpool."

Cinderheart's blue eyes widened and at the mention of Jayfeather going missing, Dovewing picked her head up, quickly blinking the sleep out of her blue gaze. "Jayfeather's missing again?"

Ambersky nodded. "Yes, and I think it's all my fault. It's my fault that I let Jayfeather wonder off into the tunnels." Cinderheart's blue gaze softened, and she tugged her kits closer to her with her tail. "I'm sure it's not your fault, Ambersky. Did you know what happened to him two green-"

"Yes, Lionblaze told me the story after we searched for him last night," Ambersky mumbled. One of the kits, Duskkit, looked up at Cinderheart. "What happened to Jayfeather before, mama? Did he get hurt?" Sunkit, her brother, sat up next to his sister with wide eyes. "Tell us, mama!"

Ignoring her kits, Cinderheart looked up at Ambersky. "I'm sure we'll find him soon, Ambersky." _I suppose, _Ambersky sighed inwardly. She turned and exited the nursery just as Cinderheart started to tell her kits the story of Jayfeather.

* * *

_Autumn whipped her head in his direction, her dark ginger curls bouncing around her shoulders. Her brown-amber eyes widened in shock and dismay. "H-home?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Autumn looked away from him for a moment, and felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. "Y-you can't leave! You're the only one who cares about me anymore!"_

The book in Autumn's hand slipped and tumbled to the ground. Her brown-amber eyes widened as the familiar neko allowed himself a small smile. "Autumn," came his reply in a wispy breath.

He took a step closer, but she took a step back. Tears spilled over the corners of her eyes as she blinked. Autumn tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. This had to be a dream, she convinced herself. He couldn't possibly be standing in front of her right now.

_"I'm sorry Autumn, but I have to go," Jayfeather murmured into her ear._

_"I...I know," Autumn stuttered. _

"Autumn?" Jayfeather tilted his head and twitched one of his gray cat ears. Autumn stared at him in disbelief. She slowly reached for the gray feather that Jayfeather had given her before he left for his home and fingered it for a few moments.

"Jay...y-you...I-I thought you were gone!" Autumn shrieked. "How did you find me again? I-I..." The words would not form on her lips. Autumn was speechless. After so long, Jayfeather had finally come back for her. She wouldn't believe it.

"The same way I found you the first time, Autumn," Jayfeather blinked at her. Autumn gazed at him for a few moments; his hair had grown longer and she noticed that her grew a few inches. Jayfeather looked older than before; he looked like he was 18 now. He wore a gray t-shirt with a darker gray hoodie and dark blue jeans. On his feet were bulky black high top sneakers. But the one thing that hadn't seemed to change were his clouded blue eyes.

Then something hit her; how would she tell Jayfeather about her boyfriend, Briley? How _could_ she? If Jayfeather was still in love with her, she wouldn't want to break his heart after all this time. A few tears rolled down her cheek.

Jayfeather tilted his head at her and twitched his ears again. "Autumn? Are you alright?"

Autumn embraced him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I...I'm just so happy you came back."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Wow, I typed this up real fast! :D I wanted to make you guys happy, so I typed this up just for all of you! But I must say, you guys deserve it because you guys care enough to support me and encourage me to update faster.**

**Anyways, what'd ya think? I hope you enjoyed! Reviews, faves and follows are very greatly appreciated! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	6. 5: Do You Know Him?

**Hi there! :) Once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewing, favoriting and following. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I, Xelaric the Nobody, will or have never owned the amazing book series, **_**Warriors. _It rightfully belongs to the Hunter girls._  
**

**Chapter 5: Do You Know Him?  
**

* * *

Jayfeather held Autumn there for a few moments, resting his forehead on the top of the ginger-haired girl's head. He breathed in the scent of her hair which smelled of wild flowers. Autumn pulled away, starting to grow uneasy; she had no idea what to say to him, and she certainly didn't want to tell Jayfeather about Briley.

"Where have you been all this time, Jay?" Autumn asked him. Jayfeather twitched his gray cat ears. "I was at home. My Cla-" Jayfeather cut himself off, and quickly thought of something else to say. "My family needed me."

Autumn dropped her gaze. "It must be nice to have family that cares for you," she mumbled. Anger, sadness, and anxiety rolled off of Autumn like waves of raging water. Jayfeather's clouded blue gaze softened. "It isn't your father again, is it, Autumn?"

Autumn tucked her dark ginger hair behind her ear. "Not just him, but my brother, too. Ever since my mom died two years ago, they act as if we aren't even family anymore," she reached for the long white scar that reached from her cheekbone to her jaw. "My father lashes out at me sometimes."

"Why on _Earth_ would he do that?!" Jayfeather hissed.

Autumn shrugged as her hand dropped from her cheek. "I think it's because he can't think straight half the time. Because all that alcohol is numbing his brain..."

Jayfeather furrowed his brow. He was unfamiliar with what she was talking about, but alcohol must've been a horrible thing. "My family back home isn't all that great either," the blind neko muttered to himself. Autumn rose her head to look up at Jayfeather and quirked and eyebrow. "You've never brought up your family before..."

Jayfeather stiffened and tried of thinking of a good way to tell Autumn about Leafpool's lies. He sighed and flicked his ears. "Remember how I told you that I heal my fellow people?" Jayfeather asked Autumn. The dark ginger haired girl thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah...what about that?"

"Well, where I come from the...healers, aren't supposed to fall in love and have kids," Jayfeather started to explain. "My mentor—and mother—lied to me and my siblings, saying that we were her sister's kids. But, long story short...me and my siblings were mistakes."

Autumn's amber-brown gaze softened as Jayfeather finished his explanation. "Jay..." She couldn't think of something to say. It must've been hard for him to cope with his mother and his other relatives.

It grew awkwardly quiet between the two of them, until Jayfeather broke the silence with a sigh. "I had this really weird dream about you last night." Surprise built up inside of the girl in front of him, and Jayfeather could feel it. The blind neko tilted his head to the side and looked upward; as if trying to remember the dream. The memory was a bit clouded, but he recalled it as he pulled it from his mind. "You were with some other...person."

Autumn froze up, her eyes growing wide. _He can't possibly be talking about Briley, can he? _She thought as she bit her lip. Jayfeather continued, even though he sensed Autumn's fear. "He was very...emotionless, I guess is the right word for it? He had no facial expression whatsoever."

"Uh...W-what'd he look like, Jay?" Autumn stammered as she shook a little.

Jayfeather flicked his gray cat ears. "Well, he had dark fu—I mean, hair and he had hazel eyes. He was also really pale. You called him something, but I can't remember his name right now..."

The ginger haired girl's jaw dropped. He had just described Briley _perfectly_. Why would he have a dream about her boyfriend? It just seemed so weird.

Autumn played around with her hands, uneasiness starting to stretch across her features. She bit her lip again and she dropped her gaze so that she was looking at her feet. Jayfeather perked his ears when he felt uneasiness spark from Autumn. Was she alright?

"Do you know who he is, Autumn?" Jayfeather asked as he twitched his tail. Autumn looked up at him. She didn't want to lie to him, but then again, she didn't want to break his heart.

She shook her head. "Uh...n-nope. Doesn't ring a bell," Autumn stuttered as she bent over to pick up her book she had dropped. She glanced over her shoulder, watching the sky grow dark. "Wow, is it th-that late already? I s-should get home."

"But Autumn wait—"

Before Jayfeather could ask her anything else, she ran away from under the willow tree and out into the forest. Jayfeather sighed; something wasn't right. He sensed something bothering her, as if she was hiding something. He could tell she was lying, because let's face it, Autumn isn't the _greatest_ liar. Jayfeather wanted to ask her if this other person's name was Briley, because he just now remembered his name.

Autumn glanced over her shoulder, looking out into the forest. She leaned her hands on her knees, panting from running. She _hated_ lying to Jayfeather, but it was the only way to keep him from getting heart broken. She just wouldn't tell him about Briley. She _couldn't_.

"I'm so sorry, Jay," Autumn mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Sorry this was shorter than usual! I promise, the next chapter will be longer! I had some more writer's block with this chapter :I But hey, it's out now!**

**What do you think is gonna happen next? Will this love triangle get broken? Review your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it ;)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	7. 6: Dark Forest's Intentions

**Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while...the other day,I sprained my ankle and it was my birthday on Friday, so I was busy going to the doctor and stuff like that. But now, you guys can enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Warriors.**

**Chapter 6: Dark Forest's Intentions  
**

* * *

"Has he figured it out yet?"

A battle scarred tom leaped through the bare branches of a bush, landing next to a dark tabby tom who was looking into a murky puddle. The tabby unsheathed his gnarled claws, flexed them and lashed his crooked tail. The look in his amber eyes was sadistic. He bared his fangs in what would've been an evil smile. "Jayfeather is a smart tom, I'm sure he'll piece it together sooner or later."

The dark tabby glanced back into the murky water and swished his tail back and forth in approval. The first cat-a light brown tom with scars along his neck-gazed into the puddle beside the massive battle scarred tom. "Have they met?"

The dark tabby tom hissed in annoyance. "You're full of annoying questions, aren't you?" The brown tom flicked his black ear, but showed no anger towards the tabby. "It was only a question..."

"Antpelt, go bother some other cat, I am trying to listen to Jayfeather here," the tabby hissed and whacked Antpelt with his tail. Antpelt growled at the battle scarred tom, but reluctantly turned away. The tabby turned to face the murky puddle once more.

He was now staring at a male Twoleg with gray fur on top of his head and gray pelts. The Twoleg was standing next to another Twoleg, but this one was female. She had auburn-brown fur and brown eyes. The tabby couldn't understand what they were saying, but he was sure that they were talking about his test subject.

Suddenly, the female Twoleg ran away from who the tabby assumed to be Jayfeather, leaving him confused. The scarred tabby snarled a bit and unsheathed his long, gnarled claws. He slashed at the murky surface of the water and turned towards the bare-branched bush behind him. The tabby tom leaped through a gap with no problem and into the forest. Shadowy figures lurked in the darkness, but the battle scarred tom seemed unphased by the eeriness of the gloomy forest. He stopped in front of a small boulder and leaped up next to a large tom.

"I believe our subject is fulfilling his job," hissed the dark tabby. The broad shouldered tabby beside him let out a wicked _mrrow_.

"Good," muttered the large tom.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

The moon was steadily climbing in the sky. Sleepy warriors shuffled over to the clearing below Highledge. Ambersky nervously padded out from behind the bramble curtain of the medicine den entrance. Cinderheart herded Duskkit and Sunkit out of the nursery with a sweep of her tail. Dovewing slowly made her way to the outside of the entrance to the nursery, her belly swollen with kits.

Ambersky leaped up next to Bramblestar, Squirrelflight close behind. When the Clan was quiet enough, Bramblestar backed up and let Ambersky step forward. She wanted to tell the Clan of Jayfeather's disappearance.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she sounded more confident than she actually was. All the excess murmurs had silenced to the howl of the low breeze sweeping through the gorge. Ambersky gulped; it was dead silent. "J-Jayfeather is missing."

Howls and yelps of protest broke out as soon as the words left her mouth. Her ears flattened against her head in shame; she should've known better than to let Jayfeather go into the tunnel on his own. The gray medicine cat apprentice looked at her paws, trying to hide her face from every cat in the clearing.

Bramblestar called a warning howl to the clearing. "It is not Ambersky's fault. She did not know the story, nor was she old enough to remember his first disappearance." This quieted down the protesting Clan, and Ambersky decided to look up at her Clanmates again.

"He returned to us once, so he must be able to return again," Bramblestar went on to the Clan. "I'm sure he just wandered off of Clan territory, and into the woods somewhere. Don't worry, we _will_ find Jayfeather."

Some cats muttered in disagreement, others remained silent. The Clan broke up and padded back to their dens, returning to their nests so that they could sleep. Ambersky sighed as she too started to head back to her den. Bramblestar padded up beside the gray she-cat and nudged her gently. "It's not your fault you know. You can stop blaming yourself."

Ambersky nodded and continued to pad towards her den. She was greeted by a yawn from Briarlight, who was curled up in her nest. The gray she-cat padded to her own nest and collapsed tiredly into the moss. Ambersky's eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep.

Ambersky awoke in the hunting fields of StarClan. A menacing hiss sounded from the shadows and Ambersky glanced over her shoulder. The lush green forests of StarClan slowly faded into a shadowy forest. It seemed that there was an invisible line between the two forests, because all the grass and undergrowth in the other forest were dead.

Ambersky heard the slash of claws against bark and more hissing, so Ambersky decided to see what was going on. She silently padded towards the source of the hissing and hid herself in the bare branches of a dead bush.

Now that she was closer, Ambersky could make out two figures through the shadows. One was jet black with amber eyes, and the other cat...the other cat was Jayfeather!

It seemed that the two of them were fighting; the black tom lashed out at Jayfeather's chest, but Jayfeather jumped back just in time. Ambersky struggled in the bare branches of the dead bush, twigs and sticks snagging her pelt.

"Jayfeather!" she shrieked in exasperation, when she finally got loose of the branches. Jayfeather's blue eyes widened at the sight of Ambersky.

"You need to get out of here, Ambersky!" hissed Jayfeather. The black tom slashed at Jayfeather again, landing and sinking his claws into the side of his face. The gray tom let out a howl of pain and lashed out at the black tom. Jayfeather glanced in Ambersky's and hissed again. "Go, now!"

The black tom turned around to face Ambersky and he sneered. He hissed and slashed at her, and Ambersky toppled over. She quickly regained her composure, and bolted out of the dead, gloomy forest, the black tom on her tail.

Ambersky sat up in her nest, eyes wide in fear. "Jayfeather's in trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry this took a while to update, like I said I was really busy. Jayfeather and Autumn weren't really in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! And leaving a review wouldn't hurt! ;)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	8. 7: Finding the Truth in Darkness

**Oh my StarClan! I haven't updated in _forever_! I apologize sincerely, but as usual, I've been busy with school work and I had a lot of writer's block. Again, I'm really sorry I couldn't get this out sooner than I would've liked!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Warriors.**

**Chapter Seven: Finding the Truth in Darkness  
**

* * *

Jayfeather glanced in the direction that Autumn had run off in. Why had she been so quick to get away? What was troubling her? It was like as soon as he started describing Briley, it triggered a bad memory or something of the sort.

The blind gray neko sighed and settled himself on a low branch of the willow tree. Never had he been so anxious to discover what someone was hiding. Jayfeather swished his tail in thought. Closing his eyes, he tried to reach out to Autumn's mind, but it was no use; she was already too far away for him to reach.

He sighed once more and a cool breeze told him that night was falling. Jayfeather leaned his head back and closed his eyes once more. He let sleep take over him.

Jayfeather opened his eyes to the sickeningly gloomy Dark Forest. He gave himself a once over and realized that in this dream, he was his normal self; a cat.

The gray medicine cat flattened his ears and let out a faint hiss. Why had StarClan make him dream here? What could StarClan possibly show him that involved the Dark Forest?

Jayfeather gingerly padded forward in the Place of No Stars, swinging his head side to side slowly to make sure no Dark Forest cats were lurking in the dead undergrowth. In the distance, he heard the occasional hiss or growl of a Dark Forest warrior, but disregarded it because it seemed so far away.

Suddenly, Jayfeather was knocked off his paws by a black mass of fur. It hissed and snagged its claws at Jayfeather's face. The gray tabby let out a snarl and lashed out at the black mass of fur. Jayfeather knocked the cat off of him and scrambled to his paws.

Jayfeather's eyes widened when he recognized the black pelted cat in front of him.

Lashing his tail and scowling in front of Jayfeather, was Breezepelt.

Letting out a snarl, Jayfeather took a single step forward. "I thought you fled from the Clans, Breezepelt."

"You were born without sight, and now I think you're starting to lose your memory, you stupid furball," Breezepelt retorted. "I was killed in the Battle of the Dark Forest."

Jayfeather lashed his tail and unsheathed his claws again. Baring his teeth, he growled, "What do you want from me?"

Without any verbal answer, Breezepelt leaped at Jayfeather and knocked him over again. Jayfeather scraped at Breezepelt's exposed belly and kicked one of his hind legs out from under him. The black menace fell over and Jayfeather wriggled out from under him. He slashed at the unsuspecting Dark Forest warrior and caught him on the side of his muzzle. Breezepelt let out a screech and slashed at Jayfeather's face again, but Jayfeather ducked in time so that Breezepelt only scraped the bark of a tree.

Breezepelt caught Jayfeather in the chest and Jayfeather nearly stumbled over.

"Jayfeather!" a familiar meow screeched his name.

Jayfeather turned his head the slightest bit and caught sight of Ambersky sitting in the bare branches of a dead bush. He hissed to her, "You need to get out of here, Ambersky! Now!" Breezepelt lashed at Jayfeather again, landing and sinking his claws into the side of his face. he let out a howl of pain, but he quickly regained himself. Jayfeather lashed out again but missed. He turned to Ambersky again and growled a command this time. "Go now!"

The angered Breezepelt turned in the direction of Ambersky and leaped. He landed not even a half of a tail-length away from her and slashed out at her with outstretched claws. The terrified gray medicine cat apprentice yelped in surprise and tumbled out of the dead branches of the bush. Ambersky bolted her way towards the invisible border between the Dark Forest and StarClan with Breezepelt limping quickly behind her. Jayfeather stumbled his way through the bare branches and began pursuing the black Dark Forest warrior.

"Leave her alone!" Jayfeather howled at Breezepelt. Ambersky's figure began to slowly fade; she was waking up in the walking world. Soon her figure completely dissolved into the undergrowth and Breezepelt slowed to a stop. The Dark Forest warrior turned around to face Jayfeather and growled a low growl. With the last of Breezepelt's strength, he leaped on top of Jayfeather once more, pinning him down by his chest. The black pelted traitor dug his claws deep into the gray tabby's skin.

Jayfeather was so sore and tired, he didn't even try to wriggle out of Breezpelt's grip. Breezepelt lowered his face down to Jayfeather's so that they were eye to eye.

"What do you want from me, Breezepelt? I wasn't the one who killed you, berry for brains," Jayfeather scowled.

Breezepelt hissed softly. "You think I don't know that? Besides," he mused. "I have a new life I'm living."

Jayfeather lay there, confused. _A new life?_

"And what does this have to do with me?" Jayfeather mewed slowly.

"Because I'm that Twoleg that Autumn calls 'Briley'."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Mwahahaha! I left you guys on a cliff-hanger!...sorta.**

**What'd you guys think? I know, this was pretty short and Autumn wasn't in it, but I promise, the next chapter will be longer!**

**Thanks for reading :) Leaving a review wouldn't hurt either!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	9. 8: Breakdown

**Hi guys! :) It's been a little while, hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry about that, I've had a bit of writer's block. I'm also debating over which story I should post after I finish some of my Teen Titans' fanfics. If you guys could check out the poll on my profile and vote, that would make me super happy! Thanks so much!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own_ Warriors.**

**Chapter Eight: Breakdown  
**

* * *

Jayfeather's eyes widened; how could Breezepelt be Briley?

"But how?!" Jayfeather mewed, trying wriggle out of Breezepelt's grasp. Breezepelt only tightened his grip on the squirming tabby. He lowered his face so that he was nose to nose. "The Dark Forest also has Shape Shifting Stone, not just the Waking World."

Jayfeather stopped trying to get away from Breezepelt and stared at him. That's what the stone was called; the Shape Shifting Stone.

Jayfeather narrowed his sky blue eyes at the dark tom. "But why you of all cats? Why would you want to become a Twoleg?"

Breezepelt rolled his amber eyes and swatted at Jayfeather's head. "It's no fun sitting around in the Dark Forest anymore. And besides, Autumn is one beautiful Twoleg."

The gray tabby hissed and slashed his claws at Breezepelt's face. The black tom stumbled away, allowing Jayfeather to hop to his paws. He crouched into a fighting stance and hissed at him again. Breezepelt lashed his tail and turned to face the medicine cat, baring his fangs. He unsheathed his claws and slowly paced forward. Jayfeather unsheathed his claws again and growled. "You leave Autumn alone."

Breezepelt scoffed. "What's a weak medicine cat going to do to stop me, huh?"

Jayfeather growled and bared his fangs, leaping at the black tom. He slashed at his muzzle, but Breezepelt ducked away in time. Breezepelt let out a wicked_ mrrow_ of laughter as Jayfeather tried to land an attack on him. Breezepelt's claws came in contact with his face, and then everything went black.

Jayfeather fell out of the tree and crashed to the dirt. He let out a moan of pain; his body ached everywhere. But, despite the aching pains in his body, Jayfeather bolted upright, almost hitting his head on the lowest branch of the tree.

Autumn had _lied_ to him.

Anger bubbled up inside him, but it quickly subsided. Sorrow opened a void in his mind and made his chest feel empty. Did Autumn still love him? Or had she found a replacement for him while he was with ThunderClan?

The thought of home almost made him sick; he missed his brother but the thought of leaving Autumn alone with Briley, or Breezepelt, seemed like a really bad idea.

Jayfeather _had_ to talk to Autumn.

The blind neko staggered to his feet and righted himself when he almost fell. Jayfeather started walking in what he thought was the direction of Autumn's home. He tripped over a few tree roots and got caught in some weeds, but he kept going until he reached a barrier that separated the forest and the human's dens. Jayfeather found the gap with a bit of trouble and continued to walk on.

Then he stopped; how in StarClan would he be able to find her? Jayfeather obviously couldn't see. He sighed and stopped, kicking a random pebble. Jayfeather was angry with himself and with Autumn. She lied to him, and he was mouse-brained enough to think that she still loved him. The blind neko wanted to break down, and he had trouble choking back sobs. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Jayfeather fell to his knees, holding his face in his hands and sobbing quietly. Maybe this was why Leafpool had become a medicine cat; to prevent herself from getting her heartbroken. But she obviously didn't oblige to it. Now Jayfeather had felt stupid. He wished he had never found that stupid glowing stone in that cavern, and he wished he had never met Autumn.

He just sat there on his knees, crying into his hands. He wanted to go home, he wanted to forget this whole deal. But a little part of Jayfeather told him that Autumn hadn't completely given up on him; he wanted to believe that.

But maybe it was right.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Yeah, I'm aware this was short, I'm really sorry! D: Next chapter will be longer, I promise. This was kind of a filler chapter, if you will. Keep your eyes out for the next chapter!**


	10. 9: Mysterious Passage

**Oh my StarClan! I'm so terribly sorry for such the long interim between updates! I feel so very bad :( I've been busy with regents and finals, but now I'm all done with school for the summer!**

**I also wanted to make a quick announcement; I have written another_ Warriors_ story called Mistakes: Birds of a Feather. A few of you guys voted for it, so I posted it! Check it out if you'd like! :)  
**

**_Disclaimer: I am not any of the Hunter girls, so therefore I do not own_ Warriors.**

**Chapter Nine: Mysterious Passage  
**

* * *

Ambersky was frantically pacing outside Bramblestar's den. Her dream in the Dark Forest had spooked her. She had also seen Jayfeather; maybe his appearance in her dream was a sign that he wasn't too far from the territories. Ambersky had hoped her intentions were right.

Bramblestar padded out of his den, nearly knocking the gray she-cat over. "Is something wrong, Ambersky?" Bramblestar meowed to her.

Ambersky nodded a bit too quickly. "I had a dream with Jayfeather in it. We were in the Dark Forest, and I believe this means that he isn't too far. He was fighting this black tom...I didn't catch his name though."

Bramblestar growled. "The Dark Forest are still up to their tricks, huh? And maybe Jayfeather isn't too far away." The tabby tom looked at Ambersky. "I will organize two patrols to search for him. I want you to lead one of them."

"But, what if some cat gets hurt or is sick while I'm away?" Ambersky was surprised. She was only a Medicine Cat, not a seasoned warrior.

"Relax, I'll let Leafpool take care of it, though I doubt any cat will fall ill while you're away with a patrol," Bramblestar mewed in response. "Go ahead and choose three others to come with you. You can set up another patrol of four cats. I'll send the second patrol in another tunnel network."

Ambersky nodded and padded out of the leader's den. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile, where Mousewhisker and Lionblaze were finishing off a plump hare. The two toms looked up at her as she sat in front of them. The gray she-cat explained her dream to the two warriors, and they nodded occasionally as she told them. They exchanged glances when she finished and stood up.

Lionblaze looked at Ambersky respectfully. "Of course I'd help you find Jayfeather."

"We need our Medicine Cat back anyways," Mousewhisker mewed lazily, but then he quickly added, "Not that you aren't a great apprentice!"

Ambersky nodded. "Do you think Cherrypit would like to come along with us? She has an excellent sense of smell."

Mousewhisker nodded and flicked his tail. "I'll go ask her if she'd like to come with us. I'll meet you two outside of the camp entrance." And then he was off.

Lionblaze started to walk over to the camp entrance, Ambersky at his side. Not long after, Cherrypit and Mousewhisker joined them, and they were off towards the tunnel that Jayfeather had disappeared in. Ambersky was the first one to carefully climb her way down, and then she was followed by Lionblaze, Mousewhisker and Cherrypit. The four of them kept along the cold stone wall as it grew darker and darker. They had walked for a while, and Ambersky had a strange feeling that this tunnel had a dead end somewhere, but alas, there was no dead end. The gray Medicine Cat stopped in her tracks, and the three of them nearly crashed into her.

"Lionblaze?" Ambersky asked. "Isn't there supposed to be a dead end around here?"

Lionblaze's amber gaze glinted in the faint light, and Ambersky caught him narrow his eyes. "Yes...but, there isn't. How strange..." Lionblaze padded past Ambersky, and stretched his paw outward, as if to test for an invisible barricade. The blazing tom turned his head to look at Ambersky. "The tunnel leads father than we thought."

The gray she-cat turned to look at Cherrypit. "Do you think you can find Jayfeather's scent?" The young ginger and white warrior nodded and padded forward, her nose on the floor of the tunnel. She brought her head up and glanced at Ambersky. "His scent is definitely here; a few days old, by the smell of it."

"Can you follow his scent?" Lionblaze meowed eagerly. Cherrypit nodded, and put her nose to the cave floor. She padded not even a tail-length, and she brought her head up, her blue eyes glinting. "His scent just stops there."

Ambersky's heart sank. "He couldn't have just disappeared, could he?"

"No, that's impossible," Lionblaze mewed back. "Something isn't right here..."

Mousewhisker padded over to Lionblaze. "Why don't we just see where the tunnel takes us? It may lead us to Jayfeather if his scent is here."

Ambersky nodded hopefully. "Yes, why don't we just keep walking?" Lionblaze and Cherrypit nodded in agreement, and continued to make their way along the wall of the tunnel. It seemed to lead to no where, until Ambersky saw the faintest trace of light peek through several fox-lengths ahead of them. Lionblaze raced towards it, and gasped. "Guys, come look at this!"

The trio ran ahead and stood beside Lionblaze, trying to get a good look at he was talking about. There were two Twolegs, both male. The one on the right had jet black fur on his head, and hazel-amber eyes. The one on the left had shaggy gray fur on its head, with darker gray markings. The thing that was extremely strange about him, was that he had a pair of gray cat ears and a bushy gray tail. His eyes were blue and clouded.

Ambersky bit back a gasp. "That can't possibly be..."

Mousewhisker leaned forward to get a better look. "I think it is..."

"Jayfeather's turned himself Twoleg?!" Cherrypit gasped.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Hello~! I know, I know, this was kinda boring. It was like another filler chapter. At least I updated. I've hit a large writer's block, and I'm not really sure where to take this story...unless my lovely fans have any ideas? That would be great!**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Reviews are greatly appreciated as well!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	11. 10: Is This Goodbye?

**Oh my God, I feel really bad for not updating in forever! I really hope all of you out there forgive me for such a wait X( As you may have noticed, I changed the title a bit, and I'm here to tell you that I'm making a miniseries! There will be four stories in it, however, so basically it's half way over..._Yes, this is the last chapter._  
**

_**Disclaimer: I had asked for **_**Warriors**_** for my birthday, but all I got was some socks...**_

**Chapter Ten: Is This Goodbye?  
**

* * *

Ambersky stared at the gray-furred Twoleg in front of her. How could that have possibly been Jayfeather? Had StarClan changed him into a Twoleg? And if not StarClan, then who or what did?

Cherrypit took a few pawsteps forward, to get a better look. "There's no doubt that that is Jayfeather. Just listen to how grumpy and angry he sounds!"

Ambersky had to agree that this Twoleg was definitely Jayfeather. How were they going to talk to him if he was like that, though? There would be no way of communicating with him. The gray medicine cat apprentice looked to her mentor's brother in silent questioning. "Lionblaze, what do we do?"

The golden tom looked utterly confused. His tail was swishing uneasily, looking from Jayfeather to Ambersky. For once, he felt completely useless.

"I think we should just turn back and report this to Bramblestar," Mousewhisker mewed from the other side of Cherrypit. Part of Ambersky wanted to agree with the brown warrior, but another part of her told her that it wouldn't do them much good.

Cherrypit scoffed. "As if Bramblestar will believe that! 'Hey Bramblestar, we found Jayfeather, but he's a Twoleg. What should we do?'" Mousewhisker muttered something, omehting that sounded like "It was only an idea."

Footsteps pounded away, and when the patrol turned to looked back at Jayfeather and the other Twoleg, the Twoleg with black fur was gone.

Ambersky looked to Jayfeather; maybe it was possible that he could still understand cats. After all, he still had a tail and a pair of cat ears. Without telling the others, she strode into the light and nudged Jayfeather with her head, before he bolted off after the other Twoleg.

* * *

Breezepelt, or Briley, was starting to get on Jayfeather's nerves. Breezepelt spoke of Autumn as if she was a ball of moss that he liked to toss around. That reminded Jayfeather that he wanted to speak with her, but he didn't know when or how.

"If you really loved her, Breezepelt, you would leave her alone," Jayfeather said crossly. At this, Breezepelt scoffed. Footsteps told Jayfeather that Breezepelt was advancing on him.

"Look, Jayfeather," Breezepelt attempted a menacing snarl. "I'm not here to make all her fantasies come true. I've turned Twoleg for one reason, and one reason only; The Dark Forest has sent me on a mission. I am here to _kill_ your precious Autumn."

Jayfeather recoiled. Breezepelt was going to kill her? The blind neko tried clamping his hands down on Breezepelt's throat, but he missed as Breezepelt moved out of reach. Breezepelt snickered. How on earth would Breezepelt be able to kill Autumn? And, more importantly, why?

Jayfeather clenched his teeth. "_Why_ would you want to kill her?"

Breezepelt rolled his eyes, even though Jayfeather couldn't see it. "Oh, I don't want to kill her, the Dark Forest does. They've heard some rumors that StarClan has something in mind for her."

Malevolence rolled off of Breezepelt like Sun-drown-place waves. Jayfeather had to stop him, but didn't know what he could do; how could a blind medicine cat be able to take on a full-fledged warrior?

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, Jayfeather." Jayfeather imagined Breezepelt's lips curling in an evil smile. Footsteps pounded away. Jayfeather froze; Breezepelt was now going to kill Autumn. But Jayfeather wouldn't let that happen. He was about to bolt after him, when something started to nudge his lower leg.

Suddenly, Jayfeather heard other voices, familiar voices. "Jayfeather, is that you?"

The blind neko froze in place, and then crouched down. He reached his hand out, and touched whatever was nudging his leg. Jayfeather had guessed it was another cat. Another familiar voice sounded. "Jayfeather?"

There was no mistake that the voice belonged to his brother, Lionblaze. Jayfeather twitched his ears. "Lionblaze, Ambersky, What are you doing here? And how are you guys not Twolegs?"

Ambersky started to explain. She had told him that Bramblestar wanted a few patrols to go looking for him, since he had disappeared before. Ambersky had volunteered to lead a patrol, along with Lionblaze, Cherrypit, and Mousewhisker. They had caught his scent in the tunnel he had disappeared, and how it had strangely stopped at one point. They had decided to go on, and they had seen him arguing with the other Twoleg. After Ambersky had explained, Lionblaze looked up at his Twoleg brother. "What have you been doing all this time, Jayfeather?"

"I guess it's my turn to explain, huh?" Jayfeather sighed, and could imagine the four cats in front of him nodding. He described Autumn to them, and how he unintentionally fallen in love with her. Jayfeather then explained that the other Twoleg was actually Breezepelt, and that he was turned Twoleg to complete a mission for the Dark Forest; how they wanted Autumn dead.

"I have to stop him," Jayfeather said to them when he had finished. "He says that StarClan has been keeping an eye on her; she might be special to the Clans, I'm guessing, and the Dark Forest wants her out of the way. Go ahead and tell Bramblestar that you've found me, and when I get back, I'll explain."

"Right," Lionblaze mewed, sort of dazed. He heard their pawsteps fade into a tunnel and then Jayfeather stood upright. Suddenly, a scream rang out through the silent air. Jayfeather's clouded eyes widened.

Breezepelt had gotten to Autumn.

Without thinking, Jayfeather ran, tripping nearly four times before he reached the gap in the barrier that separated the forest from the humans' dens. The screams had grown louder now. Jayfeather didn't stop, he just ran in the direction of the shouts for help. A malevolent laugh rang out with the screams and Jayfeather knew it was Breezepelt. He was probably beating her.

The screams suddenly stopped, and the laughing continued.

"The deed is done, Jayfeather!" Breezepelt cackled, with a hint of exasperation. "She's _dead_!"

With that, Breezepelt turned and ran. Jayfeather absentmindedly made his way to Autumn, her body lying on the ground. He knelt next to her, and tried reading her emotions, to see if he could find anything. Jayfeather heard that she was still breathing, so she wasn't dead, although it seemed she was nearly dead. Her subconscious was like it was barricaded.

"Autumn?" he whispered. "Autumn, please don't die..."

But Jayfeather, needn't worry, for she was seeking council with a very good hearted audience...

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. So, how'd you guys like it? I know it was kinda dramatic, and I bumped up the rating just in case. There will be two other stories following this one, but I'm not sure when I'll have the energy to write and post them. I'm planning, like five other stories for Teen Titans, and a few for Percy Jackson.**

**Anyways...reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


End file.
